Had things gone differently
by DirtyMagik
Summary: Yami's goodbye poem to Yugi. *battle city spoilers* What'd happen when all items are collected and place in the slate in Egypt? slight yaoi, Y/Y!


Had things gone differently  
  
By Crimson Rain  
Disclaimer: I dun own YGO  
  
Summary: Yami's goodbye poem to Yugi  
  
Warning: 1. Contains yaoi, not like EVIDENT but still, 2. Contains slight post-battle city spoilers, not much, but just thought I'd tell you. (thanx for telling me Dif ^_^)  
  
Note: This is jus a good idea I had ^_^() so I thought I'd post it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yugi sat on the bed in his hotel. They were in Egypt, it was winter, and a clear, crisp day was outside, but he had drawn the blinds already. Clutching his pillow, Yugi cried bitterly into the clean, white linen. The softness of the pillow reminded him of Yami.  
  
"Y. . . Yami, why'd you have to go?" an inaudible whisper escaped his lips. "You could have stayed here with me, did you want to go? Was it me?"  
  
He heard a soft knock on the door. "Yugi, do you want to come out?" Sugoruku's voice could be heard.  
  
The old man sighed, when once again, he received no response, he turned and shook his head to the group of teens that waited eagerly, hoping the door would open and a small figure would appear.  
  
He looked from the brown haired, blue-eyed girl who held a pink handkerchief and was crying silently, to the blonde, honey-eyed boy, who held his head low. A boy with snowy white hair stood in the corner, shuffling his feet and keeping silent.  
  
Sugoruku sighed again as he saw the absence of the Sennen Ring. He looked to the counter where another boy, more mature, with dark, chestnut hair and icy blue eyes sat, stirring a straw in an iced glass of coke. That boy had come to claim his past, but he also seemed to have found his future.  
  
"Yami, I wish you didn't have to go, there's so much I wanted to tell you, there's so much you needed to know"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A cloaked, Egyptian man entered the hotel lobby, he looked around, and spotted the room number.  
  
"Who're you?" Sugoruku asked coldly.  
  
He only smiled, but did not answer, and then pulled back his hood.  
  
Sugoruku stared momentarily, in disbelief, but nodded and stood back.  
  
He pulled something out of his pocket, the words "To my beloved aibou" written delicately on the front.  
  
Everyone who saw the letter's eyes widened, and they hushed and watched. He bent down, and slipped the letter under the door.  
  
Yugi heard the swish of the letter, but paid to attention to it, obviously someone trying to get his attention, they just couldn't understand the pain he felt.  
  
Shadi turned from the door and glanced at the people watching him. "The pharaoh's last memory, my job is done" with a blink of an eye, he disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
It was getting darker now, too dark for Yugi to see clearly anymore, he looked around the room, the letter was still on the floor, his eyes whizzed pass the words "To my belov . . ."  
  
He stopped, and slowly turned back to look at it. "To my beloved aibou" in Yami's handwriting.  
  
Sitting up, wide-eyed, he stared at the letter, it was just there, on the floor, was it really from Yami?  
  
A shaking Yugi got off the bed and walked towards it. When his fingers felt the smooth paper, it was almost like a dream, it was really there, it wasn't something his disillusioned imagination had created.  
  
Lighting a candle, Yugi sat in an armchair and proceeded to open the letter, being careful not to damage it.  
  
Tears had already begun to pool in his eyes when he read the first line.  
  
You made me, you taught me, you saved me  
  
You found me in the dark of shadows and brought me comfort with your light  
  
I've never met another soul as pure and beautiful as yours.  
  
A salty teardrop fell onto the word soul and blurred it.  
  
Now it's time to say goodbye, please aibou do not cry  
  
It's time for me to go.  
  
"It's not Yami, it's not time, you belong here with me!" Yugi yelled hoarsely, choking on his own words.  
Had things gone differently, maybe I'd have seen you walking down the street and you would have captured my heart.  
  
Had things gone differently, maybe I would have touched your face and stared into your eyes forever  
  
Yugi could feel his shattered heart break from a hundred pieces to a million.  
  
Had things gone differently, maybe I would have held you close to me, let you lie in my arms when you were happy, and let you bury your face in my chest when you cried  
  
Had things gone differently, maybe the sun would have set on a much happier day  
  
Yugi looked out the window, the last orange rays rippling across the Nile.  
  
But you are I and I am you, it's impossible  
  
"Nothing's impossible Yami"  
  
My soul may be in eternity* but my heart is forever with you  
  
If I never said it before, I'll say it now  
  
Aisheteru  
  
Yugi, Aisheteru.  
  
Yugi slumped in his chair and cried, he cried harder than he had ever before in his life, he held onto the letter tightly, knowing it was the last memory of yami, the last memory of the pharaoh.  
  
Something in his mind clicked. It caused him to remember an incident that had happened last spring, when they had been planning the trip to Egypt, after all seven Sennen items were in their possession.  
  
They were at the park, the cherry blossom season was underway. Millions of pink and purple petals fell around them. A cold breath of wind blew through the park, gathering away the last of the winter chill. Yugi hugged himself, shivering and trying to keep warm, his thin jacket wasn't enough for the cold air.  
  
He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and a blush crept up his face.  
  
"Cold aibou?" Yami asked as he nuzzled Yugi's neck.  
  
Yugi giggled. "Not anymore"  
  
"Well, well, having some fun are we?" A playful voice was heard behind them. Both boys turned around and smiled when they saw their friend Jounouchi walking towards them.  
  
"Lay off Jou" Yami answered laughing.  
  
"Yah, where's YOUR koibito?" Yugi added, he also began to giggle.  
  
Jou pretended to be hurt and crossed his arms. "Just because he's not here doesn't mean he doesn't love me" and he stuck his tongue out at the others.  
  
All three began to laugh. "You're right" Yami started. "There's a lot of definitions of love, you don't need to feel them and hear them to be able to realize how much they love you"  
  
Yugi smiled and hugged Yami. "But wouldn't you miss them?"  
  
Yami stared into his aibou's innocent, amethyst eyes and smiled sadly. He took Yugi's hand in his own and brought it to Yugi's heart. "You'll never miss them, because they'll be right here"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Yugi opened his eyes, realizing he had started crying from how happy the memory was.  
  
The candle on his nightstand had already reached the bottom, the wick was all burned out and the wax was in a pool on the candleholder.  
  
He got up slowly and opened the door, it was dimly lit outside, a single lantern hung from the wall, he saw Jou asleep on the couch in none other than Seto Kaiba's arms.  
  
Yugi smiled, a smile of happiness, pain, and envy, but it was a smile.  
  
He walked outside, shivering as the harsh desert night bit against his skin. He half expected Yami to hug him again, but instead, he heard only the lonely whistle of an empty street, and the soft lapping of the river Nile.  
  
That's right, Yami had been gone since that afternoon, since they had placed all seven Sennen items and the three Kami-no-cards into the slate in Shadi's underground temple.  
  
One last kiss and a hug that was over as soon as it started was all that he had gotten.  
  
Yugi sighed, and looked up into the clear sky. Not a single cloud could be seen, he had hoped it was that way, even the heavens were bowing to the pharaoh who had finally gotten his rightful place in eternity.  
  
He held his hands to his heart and started to answer Yami's poem.  
  
Had things gone differently, I would have captured your heart, and you would have mine  
  
Had things gone differently, you would stare into my eyes forever, as would I yours  
  
Had things gone differently, I would lie in your arms when I was happy, and cry into your chest when I was sad  
  
Your soul is in eternity, but your heart is here with me, If I never said it before, I'll say it now  
  
Yami, Aisheteru.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
*Eternity - where Egyptian people would go in the afterlife if Anubis weighed their hearts and they passed.  
  
;_; OMG, I think I'm going to go and cry my eyes out now.  
  
Does anybody like it? ~looks around~  
  
::cricket chirp::  
  
-_-() anyways, if you're not too busy please R/R That would make me happy and maybe I could update some other stuff *wink wink*  
  
-Rain 


End file.
